marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Summers (Earth-8096)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 175 lbs. | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Luminescent red eyes | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = College Graduate | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Anchorage, Alaska | Creators = Greg Johnson; Craig Kyle | First = Wolverine and the X-Men (TV series) Season 1 1 | Last = Wolverine and the X-Men (TV series) Season 1 26 | HistoryText = Scott Summers was only a little boy when he and his family had were on board a plane crash. He was in a coma for two years, his brother was forced to move in with another family because of the death of his parent, and the supposed death of Scott. Scott also had to move in with another family. One day he got bullied by two kids in his class, Scott got so angry with the boys that he awakened his power, he lost control and couldn't open his eyes or else he would hurt someone. He was locked up until Professor Charles Xavier came to him and gave him a pair of infra-red sunglasses, he asked Scott to come with him to the Xavier Mansion and he accepted. Later, after a humiliating training session Xavier took him to see Jean Grey, and convinced her to also join the X-Men. Shortly after, the two fell in love. During the middle of the night, Scott in addition to the other four X-Men and Charles went to confront Magneto. However, when Magneto used his powers in order to move the Blackbird and the X-Men escaped from the aircraft and fought him. Cyclops, Beast, Angel, and Iceman were simply defeated by Magneto. Magneto then threatened Jean that she should make the choice of joining him or he will use his powers in order to drop a bus on top of Cyclops, who kept his eyes closed so he didn't shoot anyone due to the fact that Magneto had used his powers in order to remove his infrared sunglasses which prevented him from seeing and controlling his powers. Jean used her powers against Magneto through using her telekinesis in order to move the bus from being above Cyclops. Then, she communicated with Scott via telepathy. She told him to open his eyes, Scott did not want to. Jean told him that she would keep him from using his powers. After Scott opened his eyes, Jean suppressed his powers and told him to shoot Magneto. Cyclops projected an optic blast at Magneto that knocked the villainous mutant and he was defeated.Cyclops and Jean then developed a relationship afterwards and Cyclops continued to be a member of the X-Men for many years. After many years pass, Wolverine arrived at the mansion and began to flirt with Jean. he then proceeds to mock and taunt Cyclops, which then leads to Cyclops becoming angry and blasting him repeatedly until Jean got in the way and chastised him, saying Wolverine wouldn't fight back because he promised her he wouldn't fight Cyclops. Scott then walked away sadly. Scott was having an argument with Jean in regards to Logan. However, after a vicious blast at the Institute, Jean went missing and Scott entered a deep depression with his lover nowhere to be found. Cyclops went into seclusion and was distraught over the MRD's actions, but was powerless to do anything. When first approached by Wolverine to join the team, Scott blasted Wolverine through the wall. The second time, once Logan had found the Professor, Scott joined the team and stayed on board even if Jean was still no where to be found. He was still very quiet and sullen at Wolverine's leadership, but stayed when the Professor begged him to from the future. After failing to find Jean in a mad dash battle against Mr. Sinister's forces, Scott continued to drift into the background, wanting nothing more than to be left alone. When it appeared that his personal problems were becoming more than he could handle without hurting the team, Emma Frost offered to help by removing his memories of Jean Grey, which he declined but agreed to let her sort through his memories anyway, allowing her to see what a weak, stupid and fragile person he was, both physically and emotionally, even after he met Jean Grey and lost her when his jealousy of Wolverine got the better of him, leading to a violent fight. However, this exploration of his memories eventually leads to the revelation that Jean is still alive after all, and eventually found by Scott and Emma at a nearby hospital. After another clash with the forces of Mr. Sinister, Jean is brought home, only to be lost again to the Inner Circle, whom Emma was working for, who sought to claim the Phoenix entity that dwelt within Jean for their own purposes, while Emma apparently had ideas of her own for Cyclops - giving Jean Grey a chance to experience jealousy, however subtle. In the final episode Cyclops tries to destroy the Phoenix rather than let it repossess Jean, but is unsuccessful and nearly killed himself. His life is saved when Emma Frost sacrifices herself by taking the Phoenix into herself and apparently dying in the process. Even as Jean embraces him, Cyclops could not help but sadly look on as the shards of Emma's diamond form literally rained down around them. Though he obviously loved Jean. He still could not help but feel regret that Emma had to die. | Powers = Seemingly, those of Scott Summers (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly, those of Scott Summers (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Cyclops' Visor | Transportation = X-Jet, Cyclops' Motorcycle | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Nolan North * If the series had continued Cyclops would have been seen as an underling of Apocalypse in an adaptation of the Age of Apocalypse storyline: Scott Summers. *Unlike all other previous versions of Cyclops, this version of the character was apparently never the team leader at any point in his life, since no point is ever made to show him having been a leader nor is he ever shown having any tactical leadership abilities. | Trivia = *In this series Cyclops was voiced by Nolan North, who also voiced Deadpool in Hulk Vs., Hank Pym in Ultimate Avengers 1 and 2, and Jimmy Woo on Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Scott Summers (Tierra-8096) Category:Optic Blasts Category:Summers Family